


Water

by Gemenice



Series: Mating [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that mating heat is over - but why does Dick miss it? Sequel to Mating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

It was some time now – few weeks, Dick was sure, and things were settling down. Conner didn't need Dick around ALL the time – he didn't need all those touches and usually he was fine as long as they were in one room. On Good days he was whelming even when Dick was in different room – for some time at least, before marching in, his eyes searching for Dick and only after they found him… they would turn away, trying to pretend he didn't care at all – though he WAS standing close once again, his arm almost touching Dick's and Dick had to chuckle. And it wasn't his fault, if he tried to be in different room than Conner more often than it was needed – he seriously couldn't be blamed and he totally didn't enjoy the closeness afterwards.

… only maybe he did.

The team was getting used to the Dick/Conner situation (as Batman called it) – well almost the WHOLE team – M'gann was still sending glares Dick's way whenever Conner came close and unfortunately, Conner seemed to want to be as close as possible to Dick whenever M'gann was around. Even more than usually – again. And Dick SO needed to figure a new word for M'gann's behavior. Something that would have a BIG dis in the beginning.

Wally seemed more or less okay with the whole deal – he only had to get used to not touch his best friend as much, cause seriously, growling Superboy was no fun – especially since the growling Superboy usually led to walls smashing Superboy and from what Wally could see the unfortunate wall didn't seem too happy about having a hole in it – and no doubt Wally would be LOT less aero -dynamical with a hole in his abdomen and it would be harder to run and all that. And yeah – there was the fact that Wally would be even LESS happy than the wall with his face smashed in, cause it would make it SO much harder to flirt around – and Wally LIKED his face intact, thanks a lot.

Artemis was taking it way too well in Dick's opinion – he expected rage – with being M'gann's best friend and all, but she seemed to be evil cackling being first – friend second. She made sure to throw evil and lustful comments any and every time Dick was in hearing distance which, in turn, made Dick flush and Conner growly-whimper which Dick REALLY didn't try to figure what meant.  
Artemis always left short after that – but not before wishing them "joyful" time which made Dick wish for his birdarangs which Bruce made sure to take away after Dick's first talk with Artemis.

The only one who didn't really need time to deal with the situation was Kaldur. He always seemed to be the same calm guy – offering polite smile whenever Dick sighed tiredly at one of Conner's touches, didn't comment when Conner came too close or if he was just STARING at Dick with those INTENSE eyes.

Their missions were postponed for the time being – something Batman did for safety of them all after he witnessed Superboy trying to protect Dick in a battle (which ended up in Conner revealing their position) and after M'gann refused to make mental connection, cause she 'didn't want ROBIN in her head' (something Dick felt really confused about – cause on one hand he wanted to tell her that the green jealousy monster seemed to be really green, obviously, and on the other he was really glad that he didn't have to have SUPERBOY'S thoughts in his own head either. Since the GLANCES were enough already).

So the team was on break – with Wally helping with some Flash business (the mentor and protégé once again reunited), M'gann and Artemis concentrating on school and growling about how 'that horrible rich brat Richard Grayson was skipping school and NO ONE seemed to care about it, cause he was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and how unfair it was, and Artemis was only Artemis in school and they had no idea how she had to skip the school to SAVE THE WORLD and they just made her stay after school and – and that was when Dick stopped listening and his eyes turned to Superboy again.

Superboy, Conner, who was on his knees, working on the bike AGAIN and every now and then he looked up from whatever part – saw Robin and turned back to the bike – and Dick was almost sure there was a small smile playing on Conner's face, but that was surely wrong cause Conner didn't smile, or he did VERY rarely and no one saw that and –

And Conner was looking up again and he surely caught Dick staring. Dick blushed hotly, the blood burning in his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

Wait – and was that quiet laughter?

… Dick was going crazy for sure. Yeah. Cause his heart was beating like crazy and his hand almost shook as he raised it up to make sure his glasses were still on his face, which left him a little dignity intact. Not much tough.

"Are you okay?" A voice that was already way too familiar asked, and it was close – way TOO close and dick swallowed, his heart jumping – beating way too quickly for someone who wasn't a speedster as Flash or Wally, who was just a not-so-normal boy, but there should be EVERYTHING normal with his body – he was sure, hell BATMAN was sure – and, and, and-

"Robin?"

And he was panicking – his stomach was turning and twisting and Dick thought he was probably going to be sick – what else could that really mean?

But Conner was still staring at him, so Dick nodded.

"Asterous." He answered as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach, which was evidently whelmed, very whelmed so, and not in a good way either.

"Right." Conner answered and when Dick dared to look up there was a frown on Conner's face before the said boy (or male more like – at his nineteen) turned and walked away from Dick – walked OUT of the room and close the door behind him in silent message which Dick didn't really understand.

Conner walked out – away from Dick – for the first time in WEEKS, first time since that whole mating business.

And Dick was left alone, standing with his back against the cold, hard wall – with only Spear 'looking' at him and giving out what Dick supposed was angry peep, before turning and spinning away also.

And that was weird. Cause Dick was SURE Speaer wasn't jealous as M'gann, so the whole peep just left him confused even more.

After a while – when his mind figured there was nothing he was going – that he COULD possibly understand that day, even though he was partner and the adoptive son of the world's greatest detective, he pulled away and dragged his feet to his room – the one Batman assigned him when the 'incident' happened, so he could stay close to Conner – and fell on the bed, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt more beat up than after the fight with the whole Injustice League.

… damn.

* * *

Conner didn't come to him the next day or the day after – actually no one saw Conner for the whole two days – and Dick asked, because of some weird reason he didn't really want to think about.

And – he could admit, he was a bit worried – considering the talk with Batman about how Conner needed him around a lot…

… but Bruce also mentioned that with time Conner's need for Dick's closeness will lessen and lessen until the heat would disappear and then would come back, and the coming back could be weeks, months or even years, depending on – Dick wasn't even sure right now, cause his mind didn't really want to let him go through the fact that Conner probably didn't need him anymore.

He didn't need him for sure – cause else he would be in there, with Dick and it…

It hurt strangely. Dick was used to having Conner around – to have the warm bigger body curled around him while he slept, to have the quiet support whenever he was thinking and to… just have Conner around.

Which was something disturbing and he didn't really think about it before – as he didn't think about why the fact that Conner wasn't around when he didn't need him, raised a dull pain in his chest, very close to his heart if not in the middle of it.

And his lungs didn't want to take deep breaths and it felt like they didn't want to move at all, making Dick feel like he couldn't breathe and that his throat was tightening – and his eyes widened suddenly as realization hit.

The sickness, the heart pain, the throat… it all led to one conclusion in his mind, only one that… couldn't be right could it?

He looked down, trying to concentrate on the facts before him, little pieces of a puzzle, turning them around in his mind and trying to see if they would fit any other way – but they didn't seem to. No matter how often Dick tried – and he tried over and over – it seemed that his mind returned to the same thing again and again.

Dick fell on the couch and sighed, his eyes closing as he felt lost. This wasn't supposed to happen – this… conclusion which he came to, was never supposed to happen, cause Dick had his life full and…

And he LIKED someone. Only that could rationally explain the weird feelings he got when he realized that Superboy didn't NEED to be around him anymore and that he wasn't going to be and that silent rage filling his chest which ended up with his hands shaking when he thought about Conner getting together with M'gann again and coming to him only when the heat him and-

It was hard to breathe AGAIN and Dick whimpered, his head low when he felt a tap on his back.

"Where is your boyfriend?" KF asked as he munched on banana and Dick frowned.

"We're not boyfriends." He muttered. And that was not whelming. Not whelming at all – even less than the fact that Dick didn't freak out at the boyfriend thing.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Wally swallowed throwing the rest of the banana away, "he WAS talking to Aqualad the other day while prettily stroking your hair – something about wanting you."

Dick scoffed.

"NEEDING me, you mean." Which … he didn't anymore and it was unfair and –

"Whatever. Look, what I mean is… together… you're like H and O."

Dick blinked…

"What?"

"Alone, you're both important and you don't need one another, really. You make pretty awesome things on your own, but you're that – alone. Together you can make something that the world needs most, that the human needs most – water. And once you're that, you can just tear away from each other- I think you started doing that. Go to him. Make water." Wally grinned and Dick blinked… before sighing – but there was a small smile on his face.

"There are two H's in the water."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"That's a DETAIL. And it would also mean having two Superboys which thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you very much, but I don't think we could stand. That our WALLS could stand that. Hell, I'm pretty sure he's room is all…. Hole-ish." He made a face and Dick chuckled.

"It's not."

Wally shook his head once again, taking some water, before turning to Dick – only to be met with empty room and quiet cackling in the air. The fastest boy alive sighed.

"I HATE when he does that ninja thing."

* * *

Dick didn't even knock – he just stepped in the room (hell if Superboy didn't mind no privacy before he had no right to start now), only to have Conner look up at him and his eyes widen (if that was possible).

"What are you doing here?" The boy – man asked and Dick grinned.

"I'm in Robin-heat."

Conner frowned – yeah, Dick was getting weirder with a moment, not that it wasn't… charming in its own way.

"What?"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I need you around. Why aren't you around?"

And it was more and more confusing and Conner frowned and sat up from where he was lying on the bed as he stared at his… mate.

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Dick." Robin answered and when he noticed the look Conner was giving him, he rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be my boyfriend, you should know my name. Richard Grayson – it's nice to meet you."

And Conner's mind was flying – or jumping, since he couldn't fly as Superman could – and he was trying to grasp whatever line Robin – Dick? Was following… only he couldn't.

"Boyfriends?" That word seemed to be big and shining in his mind – but… they couldn't be anything like that. Sure, Dick was around because Superboy needed him – but he wasn't comfortable with that, he was unfocused and lost and Conner wanted to give him some time, when the pain wasn't so pressing in his chest, when it didn't feel like it was tearing him apart, only like a dull ache – he wanted Robin to have his life back to normal, cause that was what the boy wanted for sure – only now he was standing in his room talking about being … boyfriends.

.. and rolling his eyes.

"You know. If a guy likes another guy, usually they become boyfriends." Dick pointed out and sat down next to Conner, which made Conner only blink.

"Both sides have to like each other though." He pointed out – his own heart starting to beat faster as well as Rob- Dick's, he could hear it's hurried pace in his ears when the boy was so close.

"Yeah. Which we covered, cause we're the water. With two H's."

Conner blinked – and Robin rolled his eyes, before leaning over and kissing Conner, a bit shy and awkward and not soft at all before pulling away.

"I want to make a water and you're in dis-heat now, so we can try." He shrugged and Conner frowned, going over it in his head.

"So… you're mine?" he asked slowly, just to make sure.

The boy next to him shivered and swallowed.

"Let's not be so possessive. I like to be my own – I'm saying we should try the boyfriend thing and –"

And Conner didn't need to hear more, as he lifted his hand touching the tips of Robin – Richard's mask.

"I want to see my boyfriend's face." He said quietly – and Dick nodded.

Conner smiled when the mask was down, after what felt like forever and could only be few seconds.

"Blue as water." He whispered as he leaned in – this time it was him kissing Dick and the kiss was far harder and stronger, but the taste he got when he slipped his tongue into Dick's mouth was worth the hit in the shoulder from the boy.

"HEY! SLOW water, okay?"

Conner didn't really understand what Dick had with the water… but he could go with the flow. As long as Dick wanted that.


End file.
